Naruto Aburame
by noahthecat
Summary: What if naruto was adopted by the aburame. watch naruto grow up with a different name to live up to. a new dream and a girl thats right for him. strong naruto Naruto/FemaleShino Harem
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so don't hate I need someone who is good at grammar to help me beta this and they can take half credit for this story.

There was a boy running through the streets of a village named Konoha. The reason he was running? Well that question might be better answered if you were to look behind him for there was a mob. A mob of civilians and a few low level genin and a chunnin here and there. They were carrying anything from kunai to brooms chasing the poor boy all around the village shouting things like " Demon brat!" or "Demon spawn" they were vaguely tired and they would sometimes start to lose him while running through an ally only to find him a minute later. They were starting to gain on him. The boy was having the worst day of his life.

This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki and today was his 6th birthday. This happens allot when it starts to get close to his birthday ,October 10th, people started to chase him for no reason ,or at least one he didn't know of, he was currently bruised and cut all over the place and was running through an ally on a side of the village he has never been to before. He ran and ran he was getting so tired he had to find a place to hide a place where he could rest. He took a right then left then right. He knew it he was completely lost he kept running until he reached a gate he was so happy he thought he could find a way to get away from the mob of people following him.

He rushed for the gate and slammed through with a smile on his face but it fell at what he saw it was a...a...a...a dead end. It was sickening how proper that name was a ...DEAD... end for if he did not make it out of here soon he was going to die from a brutal beating by the villagers he turned around ready to run but stopped when he saw the villagers behind him. They had horrifying grins almost promising pain he backed up 1 step 2 steps 3 steps 4 steps 5 steps that was as far as he hit the wall he just hit the WALL! He had nowhere to run nowhere to hide this was it he was going to die strangely he was feeling no hatred to the villagers. If they were going as far to kill a CHILD he must have done something to deserve this. So he resigned himself to his fate...death...he closed his eyes and waited. He then heard a villager say "Kill it! Kill it and avenge all our loved one that it has taken from us!" he then heard the rest agree. Yes this was his final resting place...but...he thought that maybe someone would help him and so just as the few ninja there were about to cast a element just he used the rest of his strength to call out "HELP" the last thing he saw was wasp right above his head he then ...blacked out...

He woke up in a sewer a large one at that it looked as if it was a hallway of a giant the walls were smooth and had no mark on them what so ever. He decided to explore. He spent about 10 minutes looking around the sewer until he came to a room. He was astonished at its size the room looked as if it could contain the entire village and across from him was a fox (that was asleep) with a leash around its neck the leash was attached to one of the walls. This fox was large so large intact it took up over Half the room and it had nine long tails wrapped around itself. He realized this was the rumored Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox that attacked the village 6 years ago on his birthday. He paused and thought about it for a minute. On HIS birthday. He was always called a demon and this meeting with the Kyuubi might be able to answer his question as to why he was so hated so he got on one side of the room making sure to be out of kyuubi's reach and yelled at the top of his lungs "Wake up Kyuubi-teme" at this the fox yanked it's eyes open. He may be only six but he could yell very loud. It roared in anger at someone DARING to interrupt ITS sleep the Kyuubi no Kitsune ruler of the bijuu. It looked down at the boy Naruto glared right back he wanted answers and he wanted them now he didn't Care if he had to get them out of the demon fox. "BOY! Why have you interrupted my slumber!" the Kyuubi asked.

"I want to know why a ugly bastard of a demon is here you supposed to be dead. And where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We are in your mind kit and I am here because that human sealed me in you not kill me.

And for your information I am not ugly I am the Kyuubi queen of the bijuu. And have seduced thousands of men" Kyuubi said with a growl.

"QUEEN?" asked Naruto he didn't know Kyuubi was a girl. "I don't believe you must be a guy." Naruto said.

"Release this chain and I will show you that I am indeed female"

" how do I do that"

Kyuubi was annoyed at Narutos ignorance.

"Kit all you must do is imagine them gone and they will be you control everything in here with thoughts" she informed him

Naruto did just that and 'poof' the chain was gone

The fox then transformed with a puff of smoke and when the smoke began to clear he saw a outline of a female body when she walked out of the smoke Naruto blushed like mad.

There in front of him was a girl dressed in a orange kimono who seemed to be 18 with large breasts they seemed to be D-cup and her ass was nice and round she had long slender legs she had a foxy grin on her face and her blood red hair was down to her knees and he had trouble looking away from her alluring eyes. The only thing he could say was.

"Wow"

"I take it your impressed you little pervert. But you're too young for me... im never in this form its so strange I like my fox form better. "she said

"So while im in here I shall help you… to some degree. I really have nothing better to do and if I even try to escape this damn seal will stop me"

"Help me how" Naruto asked Kyuubi just gave him a look and said "you will see" and grinned

As Kyuubi started to fade away  
>she said "well I guess its time you leave" and she kissed him on the forehead.<p>

He felt something happen to his body but he couldn't tell what.

His world went black until once again he saw the insect from earlier.

Naruto woke up with a start and started to look around. Currently he was laying down in a bed in the center of a large room the room had many small holes the size of termites and such. There weren't any windows s it was dark except for 4 candles placed around the corners of the room this room was 4 times the size of an academy room. There was only one door. This revealed a man whose face was covered by part of his coat he had sunglasses on and had brown hair.

He and Naruto had a stare off until the man said" hello my name is Shibi Aburame."

And all Naruto could say was "hi" he was so confused he last remember that he was about to get beat to death. And here he was perfectly fine.

He then asked "are you the one who saved me"

His answer was monotone and simple "yes".

Naruto sat there waiting for more but when it was clear he wasn't going to be told why he just said

"thanks" he felt he owed a major debt

He got up and then asked if there was any way that he could repay him the man just stood there for a few seconds...minutes... Naruto got so bored he was about to leave until he heard the man say. "... Five Things you could do for me. One: become part of my clan so that we can gain numbers. And also for you to be protected...if hokage-sama will allow it...Two: train until you drop every day so that you won't be pathetic like you were today. But don't start too early your too young... As for the other two I shall tell you when you're older and more committed."

Naruto didn't know what to think but his pride made him accept the deal since he did save his life. A life debt.

He nodded to Shibi who then said "we will half to see the Hokage tomorrow you shall sleep in the other room with my ...son... The bugs here get a bit ...restless when we have guests"

The rest of the night was relatively quite Shibi didn't talk much.

The Next Day

Naruto and Shibi made their way to the Hokage tower where they would get permission to make Naruto a part of the Aburame clan. Since Naruto was a bit more special than most people they couldn't just go to the orphanage besides he was kicked out of that place at the tender age of 4 so they would have to go to the Hokage to make Naruto an Aburame, but he must go through a procedure to make Naruto a true Aburame.

They walked into the Hokages office and the first thing they saw was a man surrounded by paperwork. "Damn paperwork I want to just burn it and curse its ashes to the deepest parts of hell!"

The man looked up at the sound of the door opening to see his favorite blond and the head of the Aburame clan, Shibi.

This man was the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hey Jiji-san. Rough day?" Naruto asked

"Good day Hokage-sama there is a matter which I would like to speak to you about it involves Naruto." Said Shibi.

The Hokage sighed "What did he do this time. Did he put pesticide on one of your clan again or did he sabotage a vender for not selling him food? Etc."

"Hey Jiji have some faith I don't always do something bad whenever I come to save you." Naruto said.

"No it's nothing like that Hokage-sama. It's about what the villagers did to Naruto last night or rather what they almost did. Last night Naruto would have died if I hadn't shown up in time" Shibi said

"THAT COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED I HAD ANBU TRAILING HIM THE ENTIRE TIME HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN SAFE!"

He looked towards Naruto.

"Is this true did you really get chased by the villagers?"

Naruto looked down he was having flashbacks of the incident. How he felt he would die. He looked his Jiji straight in the eye and said "yes they chased me for a long time so long in fact that I thought I was going to DIE!"

Hiruzen felt as though he let Narutos parents down. Minato and Kushina were going to torture him in the afterlife (Kushina is dead but she is not dead…sort of you'll find out in a few chapters)

"This is not the first time Jiji it's just the only time they cornered me so bad that it was an actual threat other times it was just 1-6 of them but this time there was a CROWD of people" yelled Naruto.

"He was just lucky that I showed up in time." Said Shibi

"It's ok Naruto I'm going to do something about this I'm going to make this right…" Began Sarutobi but before he could finish Shibi interrupted him by saying "There's no need I already know the answer. I will make Naruto a part of my clan I just need your permission since Naruto is a special case"

"…F-fine I know there are other ways around this but I think it would be good if you gave Naruto a family he has been alone since he was 4"

Shibi actually didn't expect the aged Hokage to actually give in this easy he expected him to put up some sort of fight.

"Thank you hokage-sama"

"Really Jiji I can have a family?" Naruto was so excited that he was jumping up and down.

"I just need to get the paper work and I can get you out of here in about an hour"

Hour Later _

Naruto and Shibi walked out of the Hokages office and they were relatively silent even though Naruto was overwhelmed with joy at the fact that he finally had a family all be it not by blood.

When Naruto and Shibi got to the clan compound Naruto started to admire the place the first time he got here was when he was unconscious and him and Shibi left through a back entrance so this was really the first time Naruto got to see the compound.

The place was designed in a classic Japanese style houses with rice paper doors and sliding doors. The place was fairly large a little smaller than the Uchiha or Hyuuga compound. Half of the compound seemed to consist of stores and houses while the other half was forest, training grounds, or ponds. Naruto figured that since the Aburame were known to be the 'creepy silent people with the bugs' they most likely collected their bugs from the forest.

Through and through the place seemed to be relatively peaceful. He was going to like his stay here.

Hoped you liked my first story and first chapter and I am planning to have a couple of parings such as:

Oh I also typed this all on my iPod so be happy I'm not sure if I'll do this in my iPod again


	2. authors note

Don't worry guys still alive and I AM continuing the story but I am having second thaughts on the harem I think I will reduce the size of the harem

I am wondering this though how often should I do a time skip and should naruto learn the kage bunshin no jutsu

I will try and work on a story every weekend from now on and if you ever have any ideas just review or text me at 445-2890

And I do have a lot of original jutsu I just need to find a way to translate them into japanese to make them seem more real if you guys will do that for me then I will be eternaly greatful I will also include 1 idea from 1 of you each week

I don't really write much so any help will be graet

K

bye

review


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know that I said it would be a massive harem in the last chapter but I think I will hold off on some of those girls till later storey's oh and I also don't mind people flaming but just don't flame for no reason tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Oh and to the guy who said it seemed like I was a lonely guy im only 14 so shut the hell up but I did like you telling me about the harem

On that note let's begin

Naruto and Shibi walked into a larger building then the others, but not by much, when he got through the door the house seemed empty and hallow except for the faint sound of footsteps from the other side of the house. They were only walking in the main hallway of the house so he couldn't tell much about the rooms.

The footsteps seemed to get louder he just stood there for a minute until Shibi started to say something in his ever emotionless voice "This is where you shall live from now on your room is in the same room as my son.." then Shibi thought 'it's ok not to tell him right? Oh well he will find out eventually how long it takes him just depends on how observant he is'

As if on cue his son showed up right next to Naruto "father it is late why weren't you home earlier and who is this person"

"This person is Naruto Uzumaki. But since he was recently become your adopted brother he will be known as Naruto Uzumaki Aburame"

The boy showed what Naruto assumed to be shock but wasn't sure since he only twitched but from what he could tell of the clan so far that seemed to be a major reaction.

Shibi continued to speak while looking at the new Aburame "and this is your new brother Shino" he said while pointing at the other boy.

The 2 shared a glance

Naruto thought that he could get along with Shino

"Shino show your new brother to your room because that's where he will be staying for now until we can make room for him" Considering that the Aburame clan was a clan that revolved around bugs they would need some place to keep at least 1 of every species of bug that they used and the place where the bugs were kept was the clan heads house AKA here.

Shino lead Naruto to his room in the very back of the house

When they entered the room Naruto saw a single bed not very large maybe able to fit 1 adult but considering how young he was it was fairly large to him.

The walls were gray and dull not a single thing on them.

And the room had panel floors that were able to be pulled up and since there weren't any dressers Naruto assumed that's where Shino kept his clothes.

Shino walked over to the bed and without a word lay down and went to sleep. Naruto just stood there for a second before he too went over to the bed to sleep.

The next day Naruto woke up to find a pressure on his back it was shino. The boy seemed to be very clingy in his sleep. And right from there Naruto knew it was going to be a strange stay at the Aburame house.

Three years later

Naruto and Shino had been going to the academy for little over a year now and Naruto had been training in chakra since the first week he got to the Aburame he was taught basic chakra control like how to do the leaf exercise and walking up trees and on water. He had eventually gotten bored with those and tried to use the chakra as an extension of his body but even after 3 years of constant practice he was only able to add about 11 inches of reach with chakra. He had also been working on basic survival skills like what plants you could and couldn't eat where they grow and basic herbs he learned these things and more from a book he found in the Aburame library. Shibi also suggested that he learn all the types of bugs he can so that he will be able to better understand the Aburame way of life. But his growth as a shinobi was stunted as soon as he entered the academy where the teachers treated him like trash and the students ignored him they would always give him a bad grade on EVERY piece of work he did and wouldn't even give him a text book to use. He tried to tell Shibi and the Hokage but they weren't able to do anything about it since the academy was under the control of the civilian council who absolutely hated Naruto. He would just need to put up with them it really didn't matter as long as he passed. Besides he could still learn the Aburame ninja skills that Shibi was teaching him. During his training Shibi always used bugs on him but each time there would be a different type. Ones that drained chakra, ones that sent small amounts of poison (just enough to make him pass out or make him slow) ones that made him hallucinate ect. He eventually got used to fighting one type but Shibi always switched species making it harder for Naruto but thanks to that Naruto became very good at adapting in battle.

Shino started to act strangely to him. Shino started to avoid him at the academy but they were just like normal brothers at home. Well as normal as Aburame can be. Naruto has really grown accustomed to the Aburame way of life he started to act more calm when outside the compound but inside he was just like the old Naruto….. loud. Besides that nothing else really changed besides him growing and dressing in darker clothing. He was now 5 feet 6 inches tall.

Today was Naruto's birthday and the anniversary of the day Shibi found him. Shibi has been telling Naruto for the past week about the gift he was going to give him. He said he was going to give Naruto another family in a way. He woke up at 7:30 AM today (Saturday) and found a note next to him (he moved into a room just like Shinos but a little smaller) it told him to go meet Shibi in the kitchen he was going to get his presents early in the morning.

He walked down the long dark hallway towards the kitchen (the whole house had grey walls with those strange holes in them) when he got to the kitchen there it was the same as always the marble counter in the middle of the room and the brown oak cabinets with trails in them that make it look like a bug ate through part of it and the sink with the beetle design on the handle that controls the water flow The slate tile floor. And in the center were 5 presents and there were 3 people waiting for him to get here. His mother (Moka) dressed in a tank top and pink pajama bottoms she had long brown hair with d-cup breasts she was a strange one in the clan of silent mysterious ninja since Shibi married outside of the clan and chose a civilian instead, Shibi wearing his usual coat that covered most of his body and face with a pair of shades and Shino who was wearing a thick grey coat with a high caller which covered some of his face and he wore a pair of shades and long jeans. "Good morning everyone" in a loud voice making them all flinch at the volume this early in the morning. "Good morning Naruto how did you sleep?" asked Moka "I slept just fine why" "well I had this strange dream where I was being chased by a giant ramen bowl with chopsticks in its hand while it was chanting 'Nom Nom Nom Nom'" The family just stared at her like she was crazy, in some sense she could be, but she was oblivious to the stares. "Before you open your presents Naruto you must eat breakfast which is bacon and rice" said Shibi Naruto pouted a little bit but ate first anyway

When he was finally full he ran over to the first present and it was a large box about a yard by 1 foot it had no tag saying who gave it to him. But Shibi stopped him and told him that he could open that one later. So he moved over to the next box which was small it was about the size of his hand. He read who it was from Shino who has been quit up till now he was fidgeting and moving about like he was nervous. Naruto tore the wrapping off and opened the box it contained a small scroll he looked at Shino "open it and put a little chakra into the 3 storage seals" Naruto did as told and in the first seal there popped out a wooden katana it was about the size of a normal sword just a little too big for him to start practicing with now maybe in a year. Out of the second seal popped out a wooden bow it was up to Naruto's neck "the bow has a drawback of 20ib but there's a weight seal on the side that alters how much the drawback is and it grows with you after you sync your chakra same thing with the sword just making it heavier. The more chakra you put in the heavier it gets. And in the last seal there were 2 ankle weights with the same seal as the bow and sword. "Those are a little different they increase by ½ a pound each week." Naruto ran over to shino and gave 'him' a hug "thank you Shino I really like these gifts they seem like they cost a lot of money" you couldn't see it but right now Shino had a light blush around 'his' cheeks "Dad paid for the seals .

Naruto then moved on to the next box it was the size of him on the side it said from Moka he started to rip the paper off and saw to his joy a large container of ramen of 10 different flavors. "oh my god it's the holy grail" he ran over to Moka and hugged her until shino and Shibi reminded him that there was still 2 more presents the next box was from all 3 of them he opened it and it contained 2 sets of kunai a new holster a new larger equipment pouch 2 sets of shuriken and a larger roll of ninja wire and 20 explosion tags. As soon as he saw these his eyes went sparkly from all his new sharp and deadly 'toys' he made a mental note to go and practice later.

The last present was a large book that looked like it was 3,000 pages he opened it and noticed it was in small print and ¼ of the book was just pictures of seals that's right you guessed it it was a book on sealing for beginners he looked at the cover again and it was titled '1001 facts about seals and how to create them' (from Shibi) he looked at Shibi "something tells me you will be very good at seals."

He thanked them all for the presents again but Shibi stopped him before he could do anything else and said "do you remember that gift I was telling you about?"

"yeah" said Naruto

"well your going to get it right now follow me"

And he walked out the door

So did ya like it?

Well that's the end of my chapter I do have the next one planned out though.

Oh and don't worry it wont take long for me to update I might try to update before Monday but not sure

Any way read and review

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 3

Moka is Naruto's adopted mother sorry didn't mean to take that part away

Shibi lead them to a dark damp room that was as large Naruto's room it had millions of holes in the walls. None of them any bigger than his thumb but still there were a lot of them he could hear crawling.

They walked into the center of the room and Shibi turned to look at Naruto. Shibi asked "Naruto. Do you want to be a true member of this clan?"

Naruto was surprised that Shibi would ask such a question but he knew the answer. It was obvious he gets treated better here than anywhere else in the village besides the ramen shop and he would do anything to become one of the family.

"Yes more than anything in the world" he said with confidence.

"Are you ready to go through pain for it?" Asked Shibi

"Yes" said naruto

"Then let us begin" he said as he pulled a paint brush from his pocket.

"Now lay down and take of your shirt"

As Naruto was taking off his shirt he saw Shibi drawing something on the ground in a black ink they looked like seals he decided not to ask about them because he would most likely learn about them when he was studying seals in his book.

As Shibi started to draw the seals in a circle around Naruto he started to also move closer to Naruto until he was writing on Naruto himself. When he was done Naruto was covered in a complicated array of seals along with 7 feet all around him.

"Now Naruto I need you to keep channeling chakra all around you no matter what ok?"

"Ok" he said a little confused

"Now this seal will keep you from dying" he said

Now this scared the shit out of Naruto but he kept to the Aburame way and stayed quit

"Now when I leave the room I want you to channel chakra for as long as you can"

And with that Shibi left and locked the door

Naruto started to channel chakra and not even 5 minutes after he started bugs started to crawl out from every hole in the room there were kikaichu and they were all heading for him.

Eventually the first bugs made it to him and started to eat their way under his skin and into his chakra system it hurt like hell. He could feel them moving inside him soon he was covered in bugs and they were all going for his chakra system some were even crawling in through his eyes. He eventually passed out.

He woke up in a familiar sewer with a woman that he has seen once before.

"Hello kit nice to see you again"

"Why are you still in human form I thought you didn't like it" he said

"Your right I don't really like it but it wouldn't be good if I scared the shit out of you every time you come in here" she said with her arms under her large bust

"Oh and I heard what that Aburame told you to do so I took it upon myself to channel my chakra while your unconscious. You're welcome. But they might have some effect to the bugs if they head towards my seal or your chakra core when I lend you chakra but otherwise shouldn't affect them"

"Um ok but what would happen to them if they do head towards the seal"

The Kyuubi had a strange look on her face "I am….unsure they could be just fine or they could mutate or something along those lines but it's not likely for that to happen"

Naruto gave her a shocked look "mutate? Why would they do that?"

"Well these bugs eat chakra and since my chakra is demonic there could be a site affect anyway you will know if that happens."

"You should probably wake up. Shibi is in the room again" Kyuubi said

Before Naruto could say anything he opened his eyes.

Shibi was going to go check on the progress of the procedure but when he got closer to the room he felt some demonic chakra. 'What has he done now' he thought. He ran to the door and slammed it open when he saw that the kikaichu were still pouring into Naruto when they should have stopped when the boy fell unconscious if he was right Naruto would be holding more kikaichu than himself right now since the more chakra you put out in this procedure the more kikaichu entered your body then they start to make a hive out of the chakra system but the amount of insects that first go in affect how many Naruto can hold at once. The bugs stopped invading Naruto's body as soon the door opened and soon after Naruto woke up feeling a bit strange and he could hear this small buzzing sound coming from nowhere. He looked up to see Shibi looking at him with a shocked expression on his face….or at least what he thought was a shocked expression he could never tell.

Shibi was not sure if he should tell Naruto about the extraordinary amount of bugs in him or if he should just tell him of the procedure.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked out of curiosity from the strange event.

"Well to put it simply you just became a complete member of this clan"

A large smile crossed Naruto's face

"Really?" Naruto asked with hope

"Yes Naruto really"

Sorry for not making it as long as usual there is a problem with my computer so im making it short this time

Read and review


	5. Chapter 4

Lol. Writers block? I'm sorry everyone. I'm very lazy

I'm typing on my phone again so don't blame me if there are any wrong words because it has auto correct. Currently I'm in my parent's car being dragged everywhere we are coming back from DC. Well any way let the story continue

4 year time skip (Naruto is 13)

Naruto had a strange reaction to the bugs usually once you had the procedure done the bugs that were inside your chakra system would be weaker than a regular Aburame but in this case Narutos bugs seemed to be able to endure more and live longer most likely it was because of the chakra that the bugs take from Naruto is influenced by the Kyuubi. It seemed strange that Kyuubi chakra even in an impure form would affect them this way. In any other case the bugs would have been poisoned from the demonic chakra Maybe it was because that through every generation of the bugs they started to adapt to the evil chakra. (Yes I know that the seal putrefies the chakra)

Naruto so far seemed to like to use his bugs in mass and overwhelm his opponent then either poisons them with a certain species of bug or he used a poisoned senbon so far he only used a paralyses drug but still it was affective

Since he used such a large number of bugs he wasn't able to hold all of them in his body at one time so he would have to use one large gourd made with special seals on it that absorbed a large amount of chakra at one time.( think gaaras gourd) a chunnin level Aburame was only able to hold it for an hour before he collapsed from chakra exhaustion. So for Naruto to use it in battle it was still a work in progress he could only hold it for 3 hours and that was if he didn't do anything. Sure he had large chakra reserves but he already had some bugs sucking away at his reserves. And even after this long he can still notice the amount of chakra they take from him. Within the first 3 months he had them in his body he noticed how they seemed to take more and more which was a bad and good thing. Bad because they took so much chakra and they took more when his chakra levels increase. And good because it increased his chakra reserves

He wore the chakra weights chakra weights he got for his birthday all he had to do was put chakra in to the weights and they would increase based on the amount of chakra he put in. The first time he tried this ended badly he put so much chakra in that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He was also able to perfect the ability where he could pick things up or punch something across the room but I took allot out of him

he used the bow he got from his birthday allot currently he was able to be precise and hit a target from 50 yards away and he also was very good at kenjutsu he liked to use 2 blades at once though

Today was Narutos last day of academy he had to

Do the standard tests: targets. Chakra test. Field course just. Taijutsu. Academic test.

The class was loud and obnoxious like always when the teacher wasn't around all the students were talking among themselves. Well. Most of them anyway there were 2 that just sat there patiently one was shino Aburame the other was Naruto Uzumaki Aburame after about 30 minutes of waiting the teacher iruka walked into the class room with mizuki and they started the test first they had the academic test which Naruto had trouble with he was one of the last to finish he knew all the material but he always had trouble with putting things to words on paper. Then there was the taijutsu test he was the top of his class in that particular subject he bested mizuki during the 3 minute time limit. When they started the field coarse (which had trip wires for pitfall traps and things like that) Naruto was a little worried even if he didn't show it on his face he wasn't exactly known for being able to spot small details. So he came in around 9th in that it took him 3 minutes to make it through.

Then there were the targets. You had to use 4 senbon 4 kunai and 8 shuriken (I can't spell) to it the 16 targets. He was able to hit 15 out of 16 missing with 1 shuriken.

iruka began to explain about the test "the second to last test, the chakra test there is no score for this it was just to see if you had the mandatory chakra reserves before you are passed it went anywhere from 1 to infinity 200 being a civilians chakra level 600 being a weak genin 1000 being strong genin 1500 being chunnin 2500 being jonin 5000 being anbu 8000+ being kage level 500,000 being sage of the six paths.

this chakra machine was designed to test only genin level chakra so no one knew how high this thing went but it couldn't handle as much as some of the newer models anyway let us begin" he started to call names "Hinata" she jumped at the sound of her name being called she started to walk up and put her hands on the bars of the machine and channeled as much chakra as she could into the machine. "800" iruka called Hinata looked proud of herself and smiled. "shikimaru" and he did the same thing as Hinata then started to channel chakra "850" iruka called "choji 700" and so on until "Shino" shino calmly got up and walked over to the machine where he calmly grabbed the bars of the machine he then continued to poor as much chakra as he could into it and then on the screen the number appeared "..1300" iruka said a little shocked the whole class was amazed that the silent Aburame could have such a high number.

"Um, Naruto" Naruto went up to the machine and before he channeled any of his chakra into the machine he released all of his bugs shielding himself iruka and the machine from view while scaring the shit out of the kids. When the bugs went back into Narutos chakra system then he walked back to his seat while the kids and iruka stared open mouthed at the broken machine. "NARUTO! What did you do!" iruka yelled with his big face jutsu activated " I channeled my chakra and you said it yourself that thing isn't as good as some of the newer models so it could have just malfunctioned" Naruto said in monotone

"Um... ok we will need to replace that later but since we can't gage your chakra Naruto this shall be graded as a failure" says mizuki iruka said "Next test jutsu" needless to say he failed that. And since he had failed the majority of the tests he had failed for the year

Later that day mizuki came to him and told him that there was actually another way to pass for special students like him. Now Naruto wasn't stupid he was just despite and he would do anything to not repeat the year.

And so Naruto went to steal the scroll ut he stopped at his house first to get supplies.

After Naruto stole the scroll he went to the clearing he was told about he sat down and pulled out a extra scroll a ink well and a brush he was recording the forbidden scroll writing down all the jutsu for later use


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto was copying down everything he could from the forbidden scroll (this thing also has no way to check spelling) anything from shadow clones to the shiki fuin he copied it all down for later use most of the ninja in the Aburame clan don't use anything but their clan jutsu nut Naruto saw that as a major flaw because they could achieve so much more if they tried to learn the clan jutsu and outside jutsu but for allot of the clan there was the problem that they didn't have enough chakra because of the ever present bugs that were eating away at their chakra.

Naruto was just finishing putting away his scrolls and brush when iruka came into the clearing "Naruto what do you think you're doing? Stealing the forbidden scroll is punishable by death!" iruka yelled at this Naruto knew something was wrong "What do you mean iruka wasn't this a test" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

"What!" "NO! What would make you think that" Iruka exclaimed as if on que Mizuki jumped out from behind the trees yelling "Good work Naruto now hand over the scroll"

"Mizuki what are you doing here?" iruka asked clearly surprised at the situation "I told the demon brat to steal the scroll and told him it was a test and the little idiot believed me" explained mizuki "I'm feeling generous maybe I should reward him and tell him why the villagers beat him when he was little and why everyone hates him it's because..." "Mizuki don't it's an S-classed secret" "it's because you are the Kyuubi" Naruto just stood there for a minute and so did iruka and mizuki wondering how everyone's favorite blond would react.

"That not possible" Said Naruto leaving no room to argue "I've met her it would not make sense for me and her to be the same thing if I have talked to her before" at this the 2 chunnin were surprised Naruto has already met the Kyuubi and it was a girl? This was not the response they were expecting

At this mizuki got angry "Believe what you want you are the Kyuubi and you are going to die here and now" as he said this he threw the giant shuriken on his back at the Aburame.

Naruto was rather surprised he was going to dodge at that moment but his teacher didn't notice this and jumped in front of the projectile and it hit him directly in the back of the neck going half way through before stopping which obviously killed him.

everything went silent...Naruto just stared at the body in front of him... no emotion on his face...you would almost think he didn't care but then he looked at mizuki Naruto started to let his bugs poor out of him all of them before he sent them all after mizuki he didn't know what to do really what could he do he had a large swarm of bugs coming at him from all sides no matter where he went there was no escape. The bugs sucked away at his chakra as he screamed bloody murder trying to swat them away eventually the bugs flew back beside Naruto revealing mizuki with his body filled with bug bites and he looked as if he could barely stand.

Naruto simply walked up to him and stabbed a poison coated senbon into mizuki arm and a few seconds after mizuki body began to feel heavy and he fell to the ground face first "This poison will leave you un able to move but still able to feel everything for one day however you shall not last that long"

for what you have done to iruka sensei is unforgivable I shall make you suffer" sure this scared the shit out of mizuki but the fact that Naruto said it such a cold monotone voice made him seem as though he was death himself.

Naruto began to walk away before mizuki voiced his opinion." I was right you know! You are a demon!"

All Naruto did was smile and said "You may begin" and Narutos precious insects began to eat away at mizuki starting at his feet and slowly moving towards the head "This process will take hours and there will be Nothing left of you when they are done...have fun" He said with another warm smile that was out of place in this situation and walked over to the scroll and iruka body picked them both up and headed towards the village "Curse You! AAAAAHHHHHHH"


End file.
